Friday the 13th is the Day of Love
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: Sonny's day is going horribly bad...Who decides to make it better? CHANNY CHANNY CHANNY! better than summary... please please please review :D


_**Friday the 13**__**th**_

**This is an idea that popped into my head…so tell me what you think in a review…Also, check out my SWAC contest!**

**I really meant to post this yesterday…**

**~CHANNY~ ~CHANNY~ ~CHANNY~ ~CHANNY~ ~CHANNY~ ~CHANNY~ **

I woke up this morning feeling horrible which is oddly out of character for me…I usually feel _great _in the mornings. I looked at my calendar and everything made sense.

Friday the 13th.

I _always _feel horrible on this day. "Sonny! Time to get up! You're going to be late for work!" _Of course I got up late. _

While walking out of my room, I stubbed my toe on my bed, tripped over my own feet and landed on the floor, face down. "Sonny, is everything alright up there?"

"Does _anything _go right for me on Friday the 13th?" I called back. At those words, my mother rushed up the stairs and saw me lying on the floor.

"Oh, are you alright, Hon?" She instantly helped me up from the floor.

"Yeah. _Great._" I said sarcastically. I trudged downstairs, tripping over my baggy pajamas and falling halfway down the stairs. I looked at the top of the stairs and once my mom saw that I was okay, her worried face turned to one of amusement. "Don't. Say. _Any_thing."

"Don't worry. I won't," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

I groaned and went into the kitchen to pour a bowl of cereal. My mom walked into the kitchen, quietly singing Friday by Rebecca Black. "Mom, please don't sing it." **(Sorry to anyone who may like that song…I do not like it)**

"Sorry, but it fits your morning except yours is going horribly. You got up at seven, got your bowl, and your cereal."

"Mom, you're making me feel worse."

"Sorry, Hon. But it is kind of funny," she said with a smirk.

I gave her a nasty look only to realize I accidentally spilt the milk all over my cow print pajama pants and black tank top. "I give up. I'm going to work." I went up to my room and changed into a pair of skinny jeans with a sweatshirt two sizes too big. It was a sweatshirt that I found in the prop house. I think its Chad's. It smells like him, which is the reason why I took it. I am completely in love with him. But he will never know that.

I stormed outside to my car, not saying goodbye to my mother. I don't need her making fun of me for wearing my crush's sweatshirt to work. He will probably make fun of me himself saying that I'm completely in love with him (not that it's not true), or something conceited.

While getting in my car, I bumped my head on the edge of the roof. By the time I got to Condor Studios, there was a bump on the top of my head.

The morning was pretty usual at Condor. Tawni made fun of my clothes, Zora pulled pranks on me, and Nico and Grady tried to make passes at me. But today was worse. Tawni's comments were nastier, Zora pulled more pranks than usual and they were crueler, and Nico and Grady's pick-up lines were more forward.

The worst thing that happened all day happened in the commissary at lunch. Portlyn was all over Chad. The only thing that made me feel better was that he looked uncomfortable.

I saw Tawni from the other side of the cafeteria. She was looking at me, laughing.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I don't even have any real friends, apparently. I didn't sit at the Random's usual table I just sat by myself.

Chad was able to get rid of Portlyn long enough to check on me. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I guess. I just really hate Friday the 13th. I woke up late, stubbed my toe, fell down the stairs, spilt milk on myself, and banged my head on the car. I have no real friends. The boys just flirt with me. Zora pulls pranks on me. And Tawni makes fun of me."

"Sorry, but is that my hoodie?"

"Um, yeah. You left it in the prop house and I brought it home so the others wouldn't do anything to it. And they probably would too."

"Well, why are you wearing it?" He had a cute confused look on his face.

"Oh, well, I didn't have any clean hoodies and I was really cold so I just threw it on." _Lie. _You could tell in my voice that I was nervous as hell.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry you're having such a hard day. My day didn't go too well either."

"Why? What happened?" I asked him.

"I woke up and fell off my bed. My favorite shirt's sleeve got stuck in the car door and ripped." He held up his sleeve to show that it was, indeed, torn. "I messed up all my lines this morning. Portlyn wouldn't stop flirting with me. The only thing that got me through the day was thinking that I would be able to see your happy, cute face, but when I come into the cafeteria, you're all depressed and not your usual sunny self. All that I was looking forward to today was seeing you." I could tell he was being sincere in his voice. Once he finished, he realized what he admitted, put a hand over his mouth, and blushed profusely. I'm pretty sure my face was flushed also.

"Did you just say you were looking forward to seeing me today?" I asked with a shy look on my face.

"That's it. I'm tired of trying to hide this anymore. If you don't feel the same way, then oh well. I really, really like you, Sonny." I was in complete shock. _He liked me too?_ He must have taken my silence as a rejection. "Oh, well you obviously don't feel that way. So I guess I'll just get going. I can't believe I just made a big fo…" Once I was over my state of shock, I cut him off by kissing him full on the lips.

"I like you, too, Chad." He had a big, goofy grin on his face and I'm sure the same matching grin was on my own face. He kissed me and sparks were flying everywhere. Once we parted for air, I saw Portlyn staring daggers at us. She stormed over and sat on Chad's lap.

"What the hell, Portlyn?" He automatically pushed her onto the floor. She stood up and slapped me across the face. Chad started yelling at her like crazy. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"What? Don't tell me you actually like her," she said with an oh-so-innocent look on her face.

"I love her!" my eyes widened and there were gasps all throughout the commissary. "You are to _never _touch or even _talk _to her ever again," he said through gritted teeth. Portlyn stormed right out of the cafeteria.

He walked back over to me and enveloped me into his embrace. "Thank you," I whispered into his chest.

"No problem, Sonshine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I paused for a minute. "So…you love me, huh?"

He started to blush again. "Only if you love me," he whispered in my ear. Neither of us made an attempt to let go of the embrace. I could tell from his tone of voice that he was nervous.

I pulled back to look into his eyes. _His shining, deep blue eyes…Snap out of it, Sonny. _"I love you, Chad."

"Well in that case, I _do _love you." He gently leaned down to kiss me. His lips gently brushed against mine. I started to slowly deepen it. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I didn't hesitate to let him in. We both pulled apart breathlessly. "Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?"

I kissed him one more time and replied with a simple, "Yes."

He spun me around in the air, with me giggling. Once he put me down, he kissed me. My cast started storming towards me.

"What is going on here?" Tawni shrieked.

"We're dating," I said simply.

"But he's the enemy!" they all shouted in unison.

"And I don't care. I love him," I stated firmly. I smiled up at Chad and he returned it with one of his own heart melting smiles and a peck on the lips. My cast started to gag at us.

"We'll _never _be okay with this," Zora shouted.

"_Ever_," Tawni added for emphasis.

"Good. Because I never _asked_ if you were okay with this," I explained truthfully. I mean, who are they to tell me who I can and who I can't date? I took Chad's hand and led him to my dressing room. "Oh, and by the way, Chad. I'm only wearing this hoodie because it smells like you. And you smell _good_," I said while dragging out the "good" and kissing him once again. "But I suppose you want it back right?"

"Nah, you can keep it. Besides you look too cute in my hoodie," he said while kissing the tip of my nose, making me giggle. He started to stare deeply into my eyes and I started to get lost in his deep, sparkling, crystal blue eyes… "I love you, Sonny."

"I love you, too, Chad." I pulled him in for another breathtaking, blissful kiss, setting the sparks free.

**Okay, so yesterday was the preview for the new season but it's **_**only**_** so random! I hope people still write about Channy on here because no matter where Demi or Sonny is she will always be part of Channy…but I am still upset that we don't actually get to **_**watch **_**Channy. **

**I think the only reason I'm actually watching So Random! Is because Sterling is still on it…but Demi is gone **

**Anyway, on a much happier note, please please please review! :D **

**Also, please check out the SWAC contest I am hosting **

**REVIEW!**

**~Sara (Saraspsg2010xx) **


End file.
